1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method of manufacturing a light-emitting device is known, which includes a step of sealing plural light-emitting elements on a substrate with an island-shaped phosphor-containing translucent resin, a step of filling gaps of the island-shaped translucent resin with a light-reflecting resin, and a step of cutting by a dicing blade to singulate individual light-emitting devices each of which includes a light-emitting element, the phosphor-containing translucent resin and the light-reflecting resin (see, e.g., JP-A-2002-368281).
Meanwhile, another conventional method of manufacturing a light-emitting device is known, which includes a step of forming a member in which a ring-shaped reflector and a wavelength-converting material containing phosphor surrounded by the reflector are formed on a translucent plate, and a step of placing the member, with the reflector and the wavelength-converting material facing downward, on a substrate mounting a light-emitting element such that the reflector and the wavelength-converting material are respectively located around and above the light-emitting element (see, e.g., JP-A-2013-065812).